


The Shape of Water (Mchanzo)

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Escape, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Music, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Sign Language, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family, The Shape Of Water, Torture, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Wet Dream, mute Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a mute, isolated man who works for a hidden, high-security government laboratory. His life changes forever when he discovers the lab's classified secret -- a mysterious, shapeshifting, furry creature from New Mexico that lives in a hard light cell who tell's him his name is Jesse McCree. As Hanzo develops a unique bond with his new friend, he soon learns that its fate and very survival lies in the hands of a rogue government agent with an ego and a cold scientist with a concise. Hanzo has never back down from a challenge and will do everything he can to save his new friend.





	1. The New Assest

The alarm clock was what woke him up, it always did. Hanzo sighed to himself looking at the time, it was 7:00 pm he had to get up now or he’ll never want to leave the bed. He gets up before stretching his arms and back out before padding to the bathroom and turns on the pipe to run a quick bath. Hanzo leaves the water running then heads to the kitchen and started preparing his lunch for the day, he decides on making a classic bento box with three boiled eggs and a slice of cake for dessert. Hanzo sets a timer to let himself know when the eggs are done before stepping into the bath, he sinks down into the warm water before his hands wander lower to his dick and he started stroking the shaft up and down. He brought himself to release a few moments later before his timer went off and he got out of the bath feeling a little more refreshed before putting on his clothes packing away his lunch and leaving his apartment. Hanzo shifted his backpack to one shoulder as he got out his keys and open the apartment adjacent to him, he walked into the television blaring classic movies in black and white. Hanzo looked around before spotting his younger brother at his easel intently sketching something. Hanzo knocks on the table loudly causing his brother to jump.

“Hello, brother!” Genji beamed at him.

Hanzo just smiled at him and held out a freshly made bento box before making the sign for food by taking his right hand, with the tip of his thumb touching the tips of his fingers and tapping it on his mouth.

“I swear I’d starve without you,” Genji said taking the bento before inhaling it dramatically.

 Hanzo curiously walked over to the easel before seeing the illustrations of Buddhist temple, he snapped his fingers to get Genji’s attention before point curiously at the drawing.

 “Oh, it’s for Zenyatta,” Genji said, “He was telling me how he missed home, so I thought a draw something for him.”

Hanzo started signing to his brother. ‘ _That’s very nice of you Genji.’_

“Yeah,” Genji started blush before his attention was turned to the TV “Oh, I love this movie.”

Hanzo turned towards the TV screen watching a young woman in her twenties tap dancing to a grand orchestra. Hanzo never understands Genji’s obsession with classic film, but even he had to admit he enjoyed them from time to time. Speaking of time, Hanzo checked his watch before getting Genji’s attention. Genji looked over to Hanzo who had shaped both hands into fists with his palms facing downward, using his dominant fist to tap the wrist or the side of his non-dominant fist a few times.

“Oh right, you have work.” Genji said, “Oh, try to come home on time, we’re going for pie in the morning.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes at Genji’s statement before leaving the apartment and locking the door behind him. He heads out onto the street before walking a few blocks down seeing a familiar face, it’s his co-worker Mei. She’s looking around most likely worried that they were going to be late for work. Hanzo made sure he was in her line of sight before waving at her, He watched as she sighed in relief before she started talking.

“I was worried that you weren’t going to make it on time,” Mei said as her girlfriend Zarya pulled up in her car “Come on, we’re going to be late for work.”

“You worry too much my little snow bunny,” Zarya said kissing the top of Mei’s head.

Hanzo snapped his fingers to get Mei’s attention before handing her a lunch bag. Mei blushed at the gesture before saying “Oh! How did you know?”

Hanzo just raised an eyebrow at the statement before he started signing. Mei puffed out cheeks and said, “I’m not that bad.”

“What’s he saying? Zarya asked keeping her eyes on the road.

“He says I overwork myself to the bone,” Mei told her.

“He’s not wrong,” Zarya said.

Mei and Zarya started to playful argue while Hanzo silently sat in the back seat looking at a ranch house upstate near the beach. Hanzo started daydreaming about buying a home near the water, but whenever he thinks about it he’s always alone and it’s always quiet, too quiet. Then he’s drowning, he can’t breathe, he tries to call out for Mei, Zarya, or Genji but he can’t speak. He can’t ever speak again, so he lets himself drown willing himself to let go.

“Han…zo....han…zo…HANZO!” Mei yelled in his ear startling him awake.

Hanzo blinked trying to get a barring on where he was, he must have fallen asleep. Hanzo refocuses on Mei who was saying “Get out your ID.”

He must have been asleep for most of the drive, he quickly reached into his pocket and handed Zarya his ID and Mei did the same as they pulled up to the facility and was greeted with the head security guard Mako Rutledge. Although Mako was very big and imposing he was a big old softie with co-workers and friends.

“Good evening my friend,” Zarya nodded to Mako, who silently tipped his hat at the three before looking over their ID’s before buzzing them in.

“Have a nice night,” Mei said politely to Mako as they pulled into the compound. They filed out of the car quickly, as Mei and Hanzo were running late to their division.

“Be careful on the floor today,” Mei said to Zarya.

“Don’t worry love, Reinhart and Torbjörn would never let anything happen to their workers,” Zarya reassure Mei before Mei smiled and grabbing Hanzo hand as they rushed to clock in. As the made it to the sign in they saw the long line of workers signing in to the department.

“Mei! Hanzo! Over here!” A familiar British voice chirped from near the front.

Hanzo spotted Lena waving them over, the pair sighed in relief before apologizing as they cut to where Lena was holding their place. Lena handed them their clearance cards, before talking a mile a minute.

“You guys are lucky I was able to snag your cards in time, I heard the team is shipping in something big,” Lena chatter “It’s all-hands-on-deck today.”

“Have they told us what there even bring in?” Mei asked quickly activating her card.

“No, I’m just making sure everybody knows,” Lena said.

Hanzo had already activated his card but stopped reached into his backpack and handed Lena her lunch as well.

“Thanks love!” Lena chirped “I swear we’d all starve to death without your cooking Hanzo.”

Hanzo waved her off before bolting in the direction of the stairs and raced to his locker to change into his padded vest with his Blackwatch logo on it. Just as Hanzo was making sure his hair was tied up in its neat ponytail a voice startled him.

“Hanzo! There you are!” Lúcio called out to him “Oh I scare you?”

Hanzo put one hand on his chest before giving Lúcio the universal sign for a little bit.

“I’m sorry man, Satya and Hana were getting worried,” Lúcio said, “Didn’t Lena tell you, all-hands-on-deck?”

Hanzo nodded quickly grabbing his ID and clearance card before following him to the main floor where Gabriel Ryes, Jack Morrison, and Ana Amari were letting everyone know of the situation with there respective divisions. Hanzo and Lucio were able to blend into the crowd of workers before spotting Hana and Satya waiting for them.

“There you guys are we were starting to worry,” Hana said.

“We are about to receive our assignments for the day,” Satya explained.

“Ok, I’ll be back,” Hana said expertly weaving through their co-workers.

“How is Genji?” Satya asked attempting to converse with Hanzo over the noise.

Hanzo gave her a half in half sign before he reached into his pocket and handed her a slip of paper. Satya skimmed over the contents before saying “Are you sure?”

 _‘I measure it the best I could,’_ Hanzo signed ‘ _Down to the second.’_

“Very well, I’ll try making green tea this way,” Satya said before handing him her recipe for black tea “I suggest you have this with something sweet.”

Hanzo smirked at her which caused her to chuckle. Hana then managed to worm her way back them out of breath.

“Ok, Satya you're working with Winston, Mei and Sombra today,” Hana told her “I’m working with Lena and Lúcio again, and Hanzo you’ve been pair with Amélie.”

Hanzo nodded before searching for the French woman to find her, Amélie waved at him before giving him a smirk. “Nice to see you again.”

Hanzo smirked right back at her before nodding his head.

“We’re on paperwork duty again, at least we have an excuse to sit around and do nothing,” Amélie said to him “And at least we can chat, well me talking and you listening.”

-

The best thing about working with Amélie was that even though she normally didn’t talk much, she knew Hanzo hated silence, so she'd tell him all the latest gossip as well as tidbits her normal life. Hanzo who consider her a friend but Amélie didn’t like the term friend, so they went with a mutual acquaintance that care for one another. The pair were double checking and filing away paperwork for the day with Amélie gossiping about her division coworkers.

“And last week I was pair with Fareeha because we need to learn how to work together. But Fareeha still hold’s the grudge from when I shot her mother’s eye out, even though her mother has forgiven me because it was like twenty years ago her daughter hasn’t.” Amélie said waving her hand casually, as Hanzo was listening intently organizing documents “Anyway, we’re working and not talking to each other trying to get the job done, when we go on lunch, so I go out with Lena who shared those delicious pork buns you made for me, then I walk back only to find her making out with someone. Now normally I could care less who’s fucking who, but you wouldn’t believe who it was.”

Hanzo stopped shuffling papers looking directly at Amelie on the edge of his seat.

“Angela Ziegler.” Amelie grinned.

Hanzo mouth open before he covered it in both shock at the same time trying to repress a laughed before signing quickly ‘ _The doctor?’_

“That’s right _chérie,_ I was going to back out of the room to give them privacy, but I knocked over something and both were staring straight at me.” Amelie said, “Long story short Fareeha and I are a lot more civil with each other after that little incident.”

Hanzo tilted his head to one side given her a deadpanned look. “How dare you. I did not blackmail her, as much as I wanted to I just promised not to tell her mother.” Amelie said incredulously as Hanzo chuckled.

Amelie started flipping through another stack of papers before she sucked her teeth together, Hanzo looked at her as he was placing a file in the draw.

“Both Gabriel and Jack forgot to sign this,” Amelie said “I swear how hard is it to sign a piece of paper to make sure your government operation is up and running. And today of all days, it’ll be impossible to get their attention.”

Hanzo snapped his fingers at her before holding out his hand, Amelie handed him the file with an eyebrow raised. Hanzo grabbed a pen before making his while to the door.

“Hanzo, you’re not seriously going to chase down those two, are you?” Amelie asked.

Hanzo gave her a two-finger salute before walking around the facility looking for the commanders. He sometimes found it difficult to get others attention given the fact he was on the industrial side of the building and loud machinery would drown out his knocking or snapping. Thankfully he ran into Reinhart who was powerlifting some crates, Hanzo knocked loudly on a box getting the giant German man’s attention.

“Hello, my friend!” Reinhart boomed over the noise “Is there something I can do for you?”

Although most people in Hanzo’s work circle could understand sign language Reinhart still had a bit of a learning curve and couldn’t understand most of what Hanzo signed but at least got the basics. Hanzo held up a picture of Jack for Reinhart, Reinhart stroked his beard.

“I haven’t seen him, my friend,” Reinhart told him.

Hanzo flipped the underside to show Reinhart Gabriel’s face.

“I haven’t seen Gabriel, but Brigitte has,” Reinhart said before shouting “Brigitte!”

“Yes!” Brigitte called out her head popping up.

“Our friend here is looking for the commanders,” Reinhart boomed.

“Oh, they said something about staying around the lab all day for containment,” Brigitte supplied helpfully. “It’s nice to see you Hanzo.”

Hanzo waved at Brigitte before signing thank you to Reinhart and made his way to the lab, he asked around some of the workers and was pointed in the direction of Lab C-7. Hanzo stood in front of the sealed steel doors before scanning his ID only for it to blink red. Hanzo was confused when a flash of purple startled him and Sombra stood right in front of him.

“Hola,” Sombra waved at him with a sly smile “Why are you trying to get in? You don’t have the clearance for this area.”

Hanzo held up the file before signing commanders. Sombra raised an eyebrow “Serious, they need to get their shit together. Give me your card.”

Hanzo handed his card over to her, Sombra swiped the card quickly before taping in a few things.

“Here you go Hanzo, now you may access this area anytime,” Sombra said before disappearing again.

Hanzo was a little unnerved but he swiped his card again before hearing the heavy steel doors slide open. He was meet with Satya setting up a hard-light transparent glass screen, Winston welding something to the wall, Hana carefully maneuvering some sort of filtration system in a docking mech, and Lúcio screwing in some speakers a few feet away from where Winston was standing.

Hanzo was about to try and get Satya attention when he heard a voice shout. “Oi! How’s the cell coming along?”

Hanzo turned to the direction of Commander Gabriel Ryes who was marching toward them. Winston slid off his welding mask before saying “I’m almost done welding the important parts, give the team another thirty minutes and then we’re done.”

Gabriel didn’t look impressed with the gorilla, but he noticed Hanzo watch. “Shimada, what are you doing here?”

Hanzo held up a file and a pen, Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right, sorry about that.”

As Gabriel started to sign the document, the door opens again with Jack walking through along with a person Hanzo had never seen before. They brought a containment tank with them with only one window.

“Ah, everyone this is Mr. Akande Ogundimu, he’s the person who has captured and brought in our new asset,” Jack announced. “He’ll also be working closely with the team here, so make him feel welcomed.”

“There’s no need for all of that,” Akande stated, “I look forward to working with you all.”

“Jack, you need to sign this,” Gabriel said to Jack beckoning them over.

“I forgot to sign something again,” Jack asked.

“You always forgot to sign something,” Gabriel said.

While the two bantered in the background Hanzo slowing inspected the containment tank. It was made of titanium alloys for strength most likely, so it would have to have special thermal protection tiles for the element’s it must have gone through. The tank also had a ceramic composite, with the bottom of the tiles made from a carbon composite to provide for more protection. The one thing Hanzo couldn’t understand was the circular glass, he slowly got closer reaching out and placing his hand on the glass before tapping it softly. This cause a violent reaction from whatever was inside it as he jumps back frighten at the sudden movement, the loud bang and howling coming from the inside confirmed Hanzo suspicion that whatever was in there was alive. Unfortunately, the loud banging caught everyone’s attention and Jack started barking orders.

“Get that thing in a secure place, we don’t want it harmed,” Jack shouted as everyone scrambled to work.

Hanzo for his part stood rooted in place until Gabriel quickly handed him the signed document and said, “You should head back, it looks like it’s going to get ugly.”

Hanzo nodded heading out the lab, as he watches the door’s close behind he wonders what was in the tank. How long had it been in there and why was everyone so secretive about it? He shook his head to clear his mind of his questions as he heads back to where Amelie was, maybe he’ll talk to Genji about this, and maybe just maybe, it’ll calm his nerves and racing heart.


	2. The Man in The Glass Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter two of the shape of water, enjoy everyone.

It was nine am when Zarya and Mei dropped Hanzo home, even though they had clocked out at six thirty Lena had insisted everyone had come over for some early morning drinks. Hanzo was still reeling from what he had seen in the lab and was still trying to make sense of it. He down about three glass of Amelie’s special imported French wine that Lena complained about being too bitter, while Emily like it and said it was sweet. Hanzo didn’t care but he was careful not to drink too much as he promised to spend time with Genji this morning. Lucky for him everyone was busy gossiping and talking about their lives, he started texting Genji about being a little late coming home as he was hanging out with friends. Genji understood and was glad he was at least he wasn’t coming home immediately, as he had a “guest” over. Hanzo had rolled his eyes and slowly sipped his wine before listening in on some conversations, only find he was the topic of discussion.

“Hanzo! Get over here!” Lena’s bubbly voice said.

Hanzo stalked over with a small smile before sitting down and tilting his head to indicate he was listening.

“How house hunting going?” Emily asked him “We know you're looking for a new home.”

Hanzo started signing a sentence before waving Emily off.

Lena gasped scandalized “Hanzo! How could you say that!?”

Hanzo signed something again, Mei looked at him sympathetically. “Hanzo, it’s not a pipe dream.”

Hanzo signed something else giving Mei a pointed look.

“Alright, you have a point, but I know, you’ll save up for something you really want,” Lena said.

Hanzo held up one finger before pulling out his phone and scrolling through before showing everyone a listing for a home he was interested in. Everyone gasped at the price tag, Lena dramatically pretended to faint.

“Holy shit, that listing’s price is insane,” Lena exclaimed.

Hanzo smirked at their reactions as if to say, see what I’m talking about.

“Well, it’s a hefty dream, but I think you can do it Hanzo,” Mei encouraged.

“After all you’ve got us to support you,” Lena beamed throwing her arms around Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo smiled and patted her head light before he looked at the time before standing up, Mei knew that meant it was time for him to go. She woke up a pasted out Zarya and said their goodbye’s before Hanzo was dropped off in front of his apartment complex. He jogged up the stairs before he was opening his apartment door, as soon as he set down his backpack he heard frantic knocking at his door.

“ _Anija_!” Genji called out “Are you home!?”

Hanzo went back to the door and opened it concerned before he saw Genji fully dressed and ready to go.

“Come on!” Genji said grabbing Hanzo’s arm pulling him forward “We’re going to be late!”

Hanzo, who was trying to keep up with Genji, confused as to why they were rushing but allowed himself to be dragged along. Soon they were in the upper east end of the city where most of the university students where shuffling about on campus and Genji was bouncing on his toes looking at his watch. Hanzo, who had a slight inkling as to what was going on now, watch Genji with a fond expression before tapping Genji’s shoulder and signing to him.

“I know, but I really hope he likes it,” Genji said looking down at the gift wrapped in bright yellow paper.

Hanzo then nudged Genji and nodded his head in the direction of the English building. Genji then perked up as he saw a familiar figure in monk robes walking out talking to someone else, Genji then shoved his gift into Hanzo’s hands before bolting over waving and smiling “Zenyatta!”

The monk looked up before giving Genji a warm smile as he was scooped up into the overly excited Japanese man’s arms. “Hello Genji, how are you today?”

“Better now that I’m with you,” Genji said peppering the monk with kisses.

“Genji!” Zenyatta started blushing at all the attention.

Hanzo decided to rescue the monk from Genji’s overly affectionate attack on him by snapping his fingers and waving to Zenyatta.

“Ah, good afternoon Hanzo,” Zenyatta greeted him warmly “Will you be joining us today?”

Hanzo was about to say no, as he wanted to go home and sleep off the three glasses of wine he had, but Genji opened his mouth and said something that reminded him why he was here.

“Of course, he is. He promised he’d come with us to that bakery you wanted to go to on your birthday,” Genji said grinning.

Right, today was Zenyatta’s birthday and he promised to come with Genji, so he wouldn’t be so nervous about finally meeting Zenyatta’s older brother Mondatta, who so far didn’t approve of Genji dating his younger brother from Zenyatta’s account. That’s why Genji was also wearing his best dress shirt and pants with a green bow tie to let a little bit of his artist personality shine through. Hanzo then realized Genji dragged him out of the house in the exact same clothes he wore to work, he hadn’t even showered, and he probably smelled like wine. Hanzo then punches Genji’s shoulder and started signing to him furiously.

“Ow! Hanzo!” Genji said before he looked sheepish “I’m sorry, I was expecting you to come home straight from work to get changed.”

Hanzo breathed through his nose before glaring at his brother, Zenyatta thankfully intervened.

“Mondatta isn’t expecting us until twelve, I’m sure we have enough time if we stop by my apartment first,” Zenyatta said.

Hanzo nodded gratefully and walk alongside his brother to Zenyatta’s apartment, when they entered Zenyatta’s home Hanzo handed Genji back Zenyatta’s gift before heading to the bathroom. Zenyatta followed with a towel and some clothes that would be decent enough to meet his brother.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything with high collars for…” Zenyatta started but Hanzo just shook his head and smiled before thanking him on one hand.

When Zenyatta left the bathroom, Hanzo quickly showered and brushed his teeth before putting on the clothes, as he looked at himself in the mirror to tie up his hair into a ponytail, he stopped short noticing the visible scarring on the left side of his neck. Hanzo carefully touches the scars grimacing at how they stood out, he could just wear his hair down and try to cover up that side or he could…at that moment Genji chose to walk in on him worried when he didn’t hear any movement.

“ _Anija_ , are you…” Genji started but his eyes widen as he caught Hanzo tracing over his scars “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

Hanzo just shook his head before hastily trying to comb his hair to that side embarrassed at being caught. Genji then made his way over to Hanzo stopping him, Hanzo tried to yank his hand out of Genji’s grasp not looking at him but Genji stood firm.

“Hanzo, it’s ok,” Genji said calmly placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders “Hey, look at me.”

Hanzo reluctantly looked at his younger brother, Genji carefully sat Hanzo down on the edge of Zenyatta’s bathtub before sitting next to him. Genji wordlessly tied Hanzo’s hair up into a ponytail before signing.

 _‘Don’t be afraid to show your scars,’_ Genji signed ‘ _If it becomes too much, I will redirect for you.’_

Hanzo looked down at the floor his hand ghosting over the scars, Genji placed his hand over Hanzo’s scars as well.

“Anija, do not worry,” Genji said quietly “You got these protecting me, and now…I’ll protect you.”

Hanzo grasped Genji’s hand a squeezed it tightly before smiling softly at him before signing thanking and slowly getting up. Genji hugged Hanzo before saying “Also, you can always wear a scarf.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes as they made their way to the café, he carried the scarf with him in case he loss confidence through the hour. The café itself was a quaint little place that you had to have a reservation for, Hanzo didn’t understand why until he glanced at the hand-crafted pastries that cost well over a hundred dollars. Hanzo was admiring some of the finer works when Genji called out his name to get his attention.

“Hanzo! We’re being seated come on.” Genji said nodding his head toward his brother.

Hanzo followed as they were seated by a window that overlooked the café botanical garden.

“Zen, I was going to wait until your brother got here but…” Genji said holding out his gift.

“Genji,” Zenyatta said softly taking the present “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to,” Genji said “Happy birthday, Zen.”

Zenyatta carefully opens the wrapping paper to find a beautiful hand-drawn picture of a Buddhist temple. “Oh, it’s my home…Genji.”

Genji beamed proud of himself before he was rewarded with a soft kiss leaving him stunned a blushing much to Hanzo’s amusement. Sudden, someone clear their throat and there stood a monk in ceremonial robes who look unamused. Genji scrambled out of his chair before bowing lowly.

“Mondatta-san,” Genji said slowly standing back up “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

“Genji Shimada I presume,” Mondatta said silently judging them younger man “So you’re the man who’s dating my younger brother.”

“Brother,” Zenyatta said softly “Please, you promise to give him a chance.”

Mondatta sighed. “Alright.” He then noticed Hanzo. “Who is this?”

“This is my older brother Hanzo,” Genji said, “I wanted you to meet him as well.”

Hanzo smiled before signing something to both Mondatta’s surprise and confusion.

“He said it’s nice to meet you,” Genji translated.

“Is…he deaf?” Mondatta asked.

Hanzo internally sighed, he gets this question way too much, when he uses sign language most people automatically assume he was deaf and started saying some not so savory things or giving him unwanted sympathy. When he makes it clear that he can hear them, the look of embarrassment and shame that crosses their face is worth it.

“My brother is not deaf,” Genji said, “He’s mute.”

Hanzo signed some else, Genji then said to Mondatta “He says he can hear you.”

“I see, my apologies,” Mondatta said sitting next to Hanzo.

“Shall we order?” Zenyatta said as Genji sat down again.

“Yes, please,” Mondatta said taking the seat next to Hanzo.

The server came up to then place their order with Genji ordering for Hanzo, Mondatta looked between the two brothers before asking “So what is it you two do for a living?”

“Brother!” Zenyatta said looking exasperated.

“No, it’s ok Zen,” Genji reassured the monk “I’m a freelance illustrator, and my brother works for the government.”

Mondatta looked at Hanzo curiously. “You do?”

Hanzo nodded before he started signing.

“He says he can’t tell you exactly what he does, but he loves his job and the people he works with,” Genji translated.

“I see,” Mondatta said with a certain coldness before Zenyatta spoke up.

“Brother please, you promise you tried for me,” Zenyatta said, “I know you didn’t like the idea of Genji at first but he’s really trying.”

“You told me he was playboy Zenyatta,” Mondatta said.

“Former Playboy, sir,” Genji corrected holding Mondatta cold stare “I’ve been changing for the better since Zenyatta came into my life, and he speaks very highly of you, so I really want to make a good impression.”

The four were silent for a few moments, Hanzo’s eyes darted back in forth between the three before Mondatta relaxed a bit more. “Very well, if your willing to put this much effort in for Zenyatta, I suppose I should be more accommodating.”

Genji let out a breath of relief before subtly squeezing Zenyatta’s hand as they continued their lunch, Hanzo was quietly observing the three trying to stay awake. Genji noticed his brother’s drowsiness before saying “Anija, you can go if you wish. I can see you're about to fall over if you don’t get some sleep soon.”

Hanzo looked grateful for the offer as he signed his goodbyes and headed home once again. Once he was inside his own apartment, he texted his brother that he made it home safely before he prepared for tomorrow. He made everyone’s lunches before putting them in the refrigerator, then he headed to his bedroom picked his outfit for the next day before ironing it and setting it up on a hanger. Hanzo then shed Zenyatta’s borrowed clothing before slipping into one of his night robes and brushed out his hair, he set his phone alarm to wake him up on time before he headed to bed. Hanzo slipped his night mask on and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-

The blaring noise from his alarm clock woke Hanzo up with a start, he had a slight hangover from those three glasses of wine, but he could function. He got up and went about his normal routine, he took all the lunches he had made out of the refrigerator to heat up in his oven before he made both his and Genji’s meal for the day. Hanzo then set his time as he took a bath, masturbating again before bringing himself to release. He then put on his clothes before taking the lunches out of the oven and carefully putting them in his backpack and headed out of his apartment. Hanzo then unlocked Genji’s door to find his bother painting and singing a cheesy love song as he waltzed by himself singing into a paintbrush.

“S _ee the marketplace in old Algiers, send me photographs and souvenirs, just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me,”_ Genji sang pretending to waltz to another person. Hanzo raised an eyebrow watching his younger brother continue to spin around like a lovesick fool.

“ _I'll be so alone without you, maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue_ ,” Genji continue to sing closing his eyes getting into it “ _Fly the ocean in a silver plane, see the jungle when it's wet with rain, just remember till you're home again, you belong to meeeee_!!!!”

Hanzo then smiled before knocking loudly on the wooden table grabbing Genji’s attention, Genji yelped starting to blush seeing his older brother smirking at him holding out his dinner.

“Hanzo!” Genji whined “Why didn’t you knock sooner? This is embarrassing!”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow before signing something to Genji with a deadpanned look. Genji rolled his eyes “Ok, I get, it’s not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing but it’s still embarrassing.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes again before looking at Genji’s painting, it was full of vibrant colors as usual, but it seemed softer in tone as abstract bodies dance across the canvas. Hanzo looked over to Genji who was already stuffing his face but notice his brother looking at his work.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Genji’s wiping his mouth “And yes, Zenyatta inspired me to paint that…Anija, Zenyatta truly makes me happy, I can’t imagine life without him.”

Hanzo smiled softly at his brother before signing _‘I’m glad.’_

Genji smiled as well. “Don’t worry about me brother, you should get going.”

Hanzo nodded before heading out again, he met up with Mei and Zarya before listening to them the whole way to work talk about Mei’s dog snowball needing to be housebroken. They pulled up to the facility, Mako checked their ID cards and let them in. Hanzo and Mei once again rushed to clock in with Lena waiting for them with their key cards ready. Hanzo then headed off to the locker room to change before meeting up with Lúcio, Hana, and Satya again. The three were already in deep conversation but as soon as Hanzo made himself know he was pulled into the conversation.

“Hanzo! We were just talking about the new guy and his wife,” Hana told him.

Hanzo tilted his head in confusion before signing ‘ _The guy who brought the thing in the tank has a wife?’_

“Yeah, it turns out she’s that controversy scientist Angela was telling everybody about way back when,” Lúcio said, “What was her name again?”

“Moira,” Satya said “Moira O'Deorain, she a geneticist.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed. ‘ _Her? She’s the only who perform the unethical experiments on people with disabilities and didn’t get prosecuted.’_

“Yeah, because the patients gave their _‘consent’_ and were of sound mind and body,” Lúcio said “Totally bullshit.”

“Oh, hey assignments are ready for the day,” Hana said “Brb.”

Satya rolled her eyes at Hana. “Must she talk like that in the work environment.”

“She had a major stream last night,” Lúcio told her “It’s probably still wearing off.”

Hanzo didn’t totally believe Lúcio but just shrugged it off as Hana came back. “Ok, Satya you’re working with Sombra today, Lulu you’re with me and Hanzo you’re with Amelie again but Lena’s going to be helping you.”

Hanzo waved his goodbyes as he met up with Amelie and an overly excited Lena.

“This is going to be great love!” Lena chirped bouncing on her toes “We’re helping the scientist with inventory!”

Amelie and Hanzo shared a look before heading to the archives with Lena before she had already disappeared to run errands. Hanzo and Amelie were making small talk while organizing some of the more recent archives on climate change that Mei had requested, well mostly Amelie talking about her girlfriends.

“And Lena decides before turning in she’s going chug five red bulls,” Amelie said “Now it wasn’t as bad as the time she drank twenty-four cans of coke in one sit in, but it took me and Emily a while to calm her down. God bless that woman for putting up with us, I don’t know what I would do without them.”

Hanzo smiled warmly at her before signing something with a knowing smirk. Amelie look scandalized before saying “You are the worst Hanzo, speaking of which, when are you going to get back out there? In the time I’ve known you, you’ve never mention dating at all.”

Hanzo signed something looking a little uncomfortable.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Amelie said biting her bottom lip “I didn’t think it would be so difficult, let’s forget I said anything.”

 Hanzo gave her smile nodding when the two heard the archives door open and the sound of high heels clicking across the floor filled the quiet room. Hanzo and Amelie looked at each other knowing it wasn’t Lena, Amelie took the incentive to peek her head around the corner before she snapped back quickly signing to Hanzo ‘ _It’s the new scientist!’_

Hanzo looked at her in surprise before signing back ‘What’s she doing here?’

Amelie shrugged looking incredulous at Hanzo before the pair her Moira called out “Hello? Is anyone here?”

Amelie and Hanzo looked at each other before Hanzo signed ‘ _Brave_ _face_.’

The pair then collected themselves as the met her together. Moira stood tall, looking prim and proper in a purple blouse and black dress pants. She was wearing a white lab coat with her new ID pinned properly to her chest.

“Mrs. O'Deorain, how may we assist you today?” Amelie asked.

“Please call me Moira,” Moira told her “And I’m just wondering if you have Dr. Winston’s research on gene therapy.”

“We do,” Amelie looked over to Hanzo who remained stoic standing by her side “Hanzo will you please get Dr. Winston’s archived research.”

Hanzo nodded searching the archive a little on edge, before finding the correct files and pulling them from the shelf a little uneasy as he walked back, handing it over to Moira. Moira accepted the file before said, “Thank you, mister…”

When Hanzo didn’t answer her back Amelie spoke for him. “Shimada, but he prefers to be called Hanzo.”

Moira now curiously staring at the both of them ask “Is he deaf?”

Hanzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes while Amelie corrected her. “He’s not deaf, he’s mute.”

Hanzo then signed something as Amelie translated. “He says he can still hear you.”

Moira is now staring at Hanzo curiously, it makes him uncomfortable, but she says, “It was nice meeting you both, and I look forward to working with both of you.”

And with that Moira left, Amelie looked over to Hanzo. “I don’t like the way she was staring at you.”

Hanzo gave her look full of grimace before signing to her and she nodded. “Yeah, let’s go get the some of the data collection now, we have to update the system anyway.”

The pair left the office to perform their data collection together, with Hanzo double checking the digital copies to make sure they weren’t corrupted. Soon the pair was walking past various lab, Amelie was complaining about the archives the pair heard loud noises coming from a nearby lab, Lab C-7. Hanzo and Amelie froze at the inhuman howls and the unmistakable human screams that followed it, sudden the lab's heavy vault door unlock itself and Akande Ogundimu stumbled out holding his left arm which was practically shredded. Hanzo and Amelie watched in shock as Akande sank to his knees clutching his arms breathing harshly. Soon Gabriel was rushing out of the room barking orders to everyone.

“Someone get Angela! Quickly!” Gabriel shouts.

Amelie who seem to have recovered first grabbed Hanzo’s arm and pulled him away from the scene to somewhere quieter allowing the two to process what they just saw.

“I hope he’s alright,” Amelie said, “That looked brutal, what kind of animal could have done that?”

Hanzo just shook his head signing to Amelie. She nodded, and the pair went back to work before meeting up with Lena and Mei for lunch. Mei and Lena were doing enough talking for the four of them, Hanzo was picking at his bento box not really hungry and Amelie looked at him worried.

“Oh, and Hana might throw a party this weekend,” Lena chirped “And Lucio will DJ, and…”

“Shimada, Lacroix, I need you, like right now,” Jack said looking frantic.

Hanzo and Amelie looked at each other a little skeptical but followed Jack to Lab C-7. Jack then turned around and said “Now, I know you two are in archives today. There’s some data we need collected and archived in there, just get what you need and get out, don’t linger understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Amelie said answering for the both of them. Jack swiped his card and let them in the lab, Hanzo, and Amelie step in slight relieved that the room had been sterilized.

“Alright you heard Jack,” Amelie said, “Let’s just do this quickly.”

Hanzo nodded before heading over to the computer and started pulling the history for the archives, while Amelie was quickly trying to organize all of the paperwork. Hanzo was trying to help Amelie with the paperwork by collecting the loose leaves scattered all over the various desk as the data was processed. Hanzo was organizing a stack of notes when he realized his fingers were bloody, he was confused for a moment to think he got a paper cut before he looked down and saw two severed fingers on the desk in a pool of blood the cleaning crew must have missed. Hanzo technically couldn’t scream as his vocal chords were damaged but he did knock on the desk loudly to get Amelie’s attention.

“Are you ok, Hanzo?” Amelie asked.

Hanzo shakily held up a severed finger, Amelie covered her mouth looking at it before saying “I’m going to get Jack…find a way to bag that…”

Amelie then rushed off to find Jack leaving Hanzo alone with the two fingers, Hanzo thankfully had a plastic baggy with him. He grimaced as he placed the two fingers in the baggy trying not to gag, he sighed to himself when he saw moment out of the corner of his eye. Hanzo looked over to the glass cage that was housing something in the shadows, he approached cautiously before careful reaching his hand out touching the cool glass and softly tapping it with his index finger. The shadow slowly moved closer to him stepping into the light to reveal a man, Hanzo’s eyes widened in confusion because he was sure there was supposed to be an animal, after all, what else could have injured Akande? Hanzo then watched as the man tilted his head slowly watching Hanzo before taking a cautious step forward revealing more of himself to Hanzo’s surprise. The man was tall and well built, he had tan skin, brown hair, and eyes. One of his arms was an advanced prosthetic that he kept curling the fingers of repeated, he seemed calm but a little on edge. Something then moved above the man’s head, and Hanzo realized it was a pair of furry ears twitching back and forth on high alert, who was this man and more specifically what was he?

Hanzo watched as he slowly lifted his flesh arm to reveal his long sharp nails, he looked at Hanzo curiously before the pair were frightened at the sound of the door opening. The man retreated back into the shadows leaving Hanzo alone and confused. Amelie walked in with Jack in tow.

“Shimada, Lacroix says you found Akande’s fingers,” Jack said.

Hanzo just held up the plastic baggy and Jack flinch at the sight.

“I’m going to get these to Angela,” Jack said taking the baggy from Hanzo. “Get back to work you two.”

Jack left, Amelie finished gathering all of the paper while Hanzo finishes extracting all of the data and the pair left. Hanzo spared a glance at the glass cage one last time before Amelie practically ushered them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my blog on Tumblr: @Mchanzowritings
> 
> Support me on Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/SapphireHarper
> 
> Or Maybe buy me a coffee: ko-fi.com/sapphireharper


End file.
